nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shō Kitana
Yes, this is a cute treehugger alright Yuri! The Santa or Saint Nicholas amongst hippies and happy tree friends, with a mighty impressive pair of eyebrows might I add! Also, the face looks very familar. Isn't he some Japanese artist? On the tip of the tongue... The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:22, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hayao Miyazaki, he is the creative genius behind the Japanese animation empire Studio Ghibli. He has this hugeable quality to him. :p 12:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed, the picture makes me wonder: did he dye his hair and beard or did he dye his eyebrows? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:31, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Ah, studio Ghibli. Totoro or something right? My good friend and my bro are pretty obsessed with their work. As for the friend, the lucky bastard is in Japan as we speak. That's where I knew the face from but the fellow's name escaped me. Interesting new character! We needed some more asians, also we have very few Middle-Eastern characters. Though one might easily forget, the Donia family is half-Turkish. Wonderful, wonderful! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 12:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::I am a fan of his work too - I own half of their output on DVD. On the diversity issue: I figured there must have been an influx of Asians similar to the US-experience in the Interbellum (and somewhat during Vietnam). It is way more realistic than my original Russian identity but proves to be a challenge. Wikipedia to the rescue! 12:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::We needed some cool old asian men that can give words of wisdom as they are one with nature :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:47, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If my black guy is considered to be racist, so is this :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Silly Oos, Mr. Kitana doesn't even believe in race. He only beliefs in the fact that every tree deserves a hug. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 16:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::@Oos - Fine :P. @Socky...I mean TMV - Yeah I guess but have you ever tried hugging a tree, dem bitches hurt. Not a big fan. Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) O please, I am not trying to be racist. I shall avoid stereotyping, and since I am not really that familiar with Japanese culture I am of course open to constructive comments. Besides, no-one complained about my former alter ego - a Russian communist! :p 19:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I believe Bucu complained about the black-and-white picture though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Political invitation Comrade don't sterotype its petit bourgois. Join United Left :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:24, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I already applied for a connection with the greens, it better fits the profile. 06:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) This guy looks a lot like Hayao Miyazaki. :o 77topaz (talk) 21:42, December 31, 2013 (UTC) ^I must not have noticed the conversation about that at the top of this page. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:01, April 10, 2015 (UTC)